


There’s always a place for a man that  is good with his hands And quick with a blade

by Pygmypuffonacid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: The Longbottoms of Ludlow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21977368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pygmypuffonacid/pseuds/Pygmypuffonacid
Summary: Andrew talks the first step on this journey. And Neville  calls an old friend.
Relationships: Hannah Abbott/Neville Longbottom
Kudos: 7
Collections: The Longbottoms of Ludlow





	There’s always a place for a man that  is good with his hands And quick with a blade

He was a Squibb, But still his father’s heir. Every day he had hoped and prayed But still no owl appeared 

His great granny Augusta, Couldn’t look at him. She simply looked past him Into the fire she stared. Dad was still teaching him everything he knew about plants both magical and muggle . He taught him about everything he grew. His father loved him , he knew but what was he going to do. Hogwarts express had left without him at the station , he had no wand , Teddy and James were off on the greatest adventure of there lives and had left him behind. There was no seat for him at the Gryffindor table, no epic pranks to plan, he was Aline now with the stables, the greenhouses, and his Grandmother crying when she was able.  
He couldn’t fly, or scry , cast. He could plant and plot and work with his hands but no magic would ever be available. 

Andrew Wandered the land, rolling pastures and rocky Shores . His sadness becoming ever deeper as the silent Stretched, until he heard a Clink of metal as he Rounding a bend. The battered on build stood Strong but weary across the land. The sound of shout and metal clicks Echoed across the land. 

Andrew saw Something that shocked him into awe. A group of muggles on his land, each with a sword in their hands. Young men all but the one shouting the calls , guard , shape up !, again. 

Andrew observed as the young Men fought , Each Clashing with a sword in hand. These men had no wand but still trained and lived on this land. They stood with their heads held high, Capable and strong, without magic to lead them , they fought with their hands.  
He was good with his hands. At that moment the old man barking orders, Noticed his presence. He shouted for him to come over, and explain his presence. Andrew jogged over , Nervous and racking his brain he never spoken to a Muggle let Alone one covered in blood stains.

The old man grin and said, “ You’re the Longbottom’s boy, the Squibb that will inherit these lands.” Andrew said nervously to the old man, “ I’m Andrew Longbottom , I don’t need magic to hold my family’s land.” 

A wicked grin crossed old man’s face,” That’s what I like to hear, I’m Nicholas McGrath, a Squibb from Longmire. We all are my boy, And you’re why we are here.”

“ The magical world is your birthright young man Squibb or not Your father holds you dear. The magical world is a dangerous place when you can not cast, You can see everything but you have no shield, That’s why you need to learn the sword and fast. “

While Augusta Cried and reconciled with her world. Her son planned And plotted A life for his boy in the magical in Muggle world. 

Augusta would Later change her mind About the Damnation of the line. Neville saw To his sons magical education, There is always a place For a man good with his hands And quick with a blade. Augusta ventured into the Muggle world where she believed her grandson’s future lay. A School must be selected after all, A Longbottom Could not Allow their mind to decay.


End file.
